dissolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Build 0.1.3.5
The latest version of Dissolution brings a whole host of new gameplay tweaks and updates. A lot of focus was put into general stability, performance, and optimization. This build should run noticeably better and provide a smoother experience to our users. Also, we have Bronze skins for 2 of our items, the P1 Pistol and Beowulf armor now have 6 bronze skins each that players can purchase with in-game currency. These can also be ascended to the blockchain if desired! Check out the full change log below. Change Log * Added SFX for live frag grenades to make them more noticeable in combat. * Fire from friendly forces no longer adds suppression to your character. * Added a third person firing animation into the game. * You can no longer sprint in reverse and strafe speed is reduced when sprinting. * Fixed a lot of zombie exploit spots. * Worked on the replication code for landmines and grenades, they should now move a lot more smoothly. * Fixed a minor animation bug with walking in zero G that caused the TP character model to always aim straight ahead. * Fixed a physics replication issue that caused grenades and mines to stutter, particularly in zero gravity. * Added a sound to the Frag Grenade so it is now a lot more noticeable. * Fixed a bug with the Arena map that didn't allow players to capture the center point. * Put in some fixes to reduce rubber banding and improve performance. * Fixed a bug where sometimes if you died, no death animation would play. * Fixed a very odd bug where shooting at the ground could propel you up a few centimeters because of the recoil force. * Fixed the max players clamp for the DM and TDM game modes. * Fixed a bug where if you signed in with your email address, it'd be your username in game. * Rebalanced the landmines so that their light now blinks faster and is more noticeable, you can no longer spawn on top of mines, and after you die your mines will be removed from the game. * Fixed the DFT bonus display bug on the match stats screen. * Fixed a bug that made you unable to cap zones when you first respawned in them. * Map name indicator on server browser fixed to include Arena. * Fixed an exploit in Arena Zombie mode that allowed players to stand on the side wall and exploit zombies. * Fixed the team select screen in TDM mode. * Fixed a bug that caused a player to take some damage when they first spawned in a vacuum. * Game mode indicator on server browser fixed to include TDM and DM game modes. * Removed loading screen widget. * Fixed an audio bug with the explosive barrels in the vacuum in Arena. * You can no longer revive dead enemies in DM mode. * You can now change teams in TDM game mode. * Bots now appear on the scoreboard in DM mode. Coming soon we're gonna have more info on ship combat and single player, so stay tuned everyone! Source Released: 11.12.2019